herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steve (Blue's Clues)
Steve is the main protagonist of Blue's Clues seasons 1-4. He is Blue's caregiver and Joe's older brother and mentor. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs the viewer(s), to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is striped, like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science class, a writing class, an English class & a math class. Looks Steve has dark brown hair, a long-sleeved green striped shirt, light brown pants, dark brown shoes, or light tan shoes in some Season 3 episodes, and a black leather belt. In the first two seasons, he had medium length hair, but as time went on, his hair got shorter and shorter. However, in "The Wrong Shirt", Steve wore a long-sleeved light brown shirt and green striped pants, which are the shirt and pants colors of his normal outfit reversed. Appearances Steve had appeared in every episode until Steve Goes to College.'' His role was taken over by Joe in the episodes after it. He later made an appearance in 100th Episode Celebration, and made a voice only appearance in Blue's First Holiday, his last appearance in the series. Evolution of Steve's Voices *Early Season 1: Steve's voice is more of a higher pitched, exciting and cheerful voice. *Late Season 1-Season 2: Steve's voice starts to sound even more friendly and a little high pitched. *Season 3-4: Just like Season 2, his voice is still friendly but it becomes low pitched now, even though his Season 2 voice can still be heard in Blue's Big Pajama Party and a few episodes. Gallery Images Steve 2.jpg|Steve Saying "Hi!" Steve, Oh Steve!.jpg|Steve Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg|Steve as the first clue in ''Magenta Comes Over. Blue with Steve.jpg Blues Clues MAIL Steve.jpg|"MAIL!!!" Joes-first-day.jpg|Steve with Joe Joe-gets-a-clue.png|Steve, Blue, and Joe in the Thinking Chair File:199140.jpg|Steve wearing a reversed color scheme of his normal clothes in The Wrong Shirt. File:Shy_Miranda.jpg|Steve with Miranda Evolution of Steve SnackTime26.jpg|Season 1 (episodes 1-14) Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h25m51s105.png|Season 1 (episodes 15-20) Steve holding notebook.jpg|Season 2 (episodes 1-9) default.jpg|Season 2 (episodes 10-20) Trivia *In the pilot episode, "Blue Prints", Steve wore a short-sleeved red polo, but it was replaced with a long-sleeved green-striped shirt in the series. *Steve's notebook is square shaped. It's colored green and has a picture of the thinking chair on the front. *Steve draws right handed. *Joe is Steve's younger brother whom he takes care of when he was a baby. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy in one of his storybooks. *On some of the season 3 episodes, Steve wears tan colored shoes, instead of the dark brown leather shoes he normally wears. *Steve didn't mention Joe until Joe's First Day. *In What's So Funny, Steve thinks shoes belong on our ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. *Steve normally skidoos only twice in 1 episode. However, the most number of times that he has skidooed in an entire episode was 4 times. *Steve's favorite food is bananas. He loves it especially in banana bread and his grandmother's banana cookies. **In real life, his favorite foods include cheeseburgers, Italian food, peanut butter, and oatmeal. *Steve was a clue in Magenta Comes Over. When he realized he was a clue, he told the viewer he always wanted to be a clue. *Steve's voice was higher pitched in the early seasons, but the voice was later lost. * In season 1 his hair is slightly long and black instead of brown in seasons 2-4 * There have been many rumors about the reason Steve Burns departed from the show--such as him being addicted to drugs. In actuality, the real reason Steve left the show was to pursue a music career, and because his hair was thinning and he was worried about seeming too "old" to the kid viewers. Steve has been successful in indie rock circles thanks to his connections with his friends, the Flaming Lips. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Narrators Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Predecessor Category:Titular Category:Retired Category:Passionate Learners Category:Merciful Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Deal Makers